


All-Star Weekend

by Katybug1992



Series: Life Unexpected [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Toews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Mpreg, omega jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jonathan stays with Jaden and Theo while in St. Louis for All-Star Weekend and Jaden catches feelings.Sequel to Life Unexpected.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn & Jaden Schwartz, Jaden Schwartz & Robert Thomas, Jaden Schwartz & Vladimir Tarasenko, Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews, Robert Thomas/Brady Tkachuk
Series: Life Unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	All-Star Weekend

Jaden tore around the house, trying to get everything together while Rob sat on the floor playing with Theo, only looking up as Brady walked through the front door.

“How’s it going?” Brady grinned down his Omega.

Rob returned the grin with an unamused look, “He’s stressed out. Not only is he having to go out with the guy, but he has to let him stay here.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Brady reminded Rob lightly, waving as Theo looked over at the vaguely familiar Alpha.

“He promised to give Toews a chance,” Rob responded, “And in order to let Toews spend as much time with Teddy as possible, having him stay here makes sense. That doesn’t make it easy.”

Brady shrugged, trusting that Rob knew better than he did, and looked down at the five month old, “He’s gotten so big!”

“It’s been a long time since you saw him in person.” Rob smiled. Brady saw Theo most over FaceTime or pictures his dad showed off.

“He looks so much like Toews...it’s a little freaky.”

“Don’t call my kid ‘freaky’, Tkachuk.” Jaden glared, coming back into the room after finishing setting up the guest bedroom on the main floor.

“Jay, breathe,” Rob looked up, “it’s gonna be okay.”

“I know that.” Jaden replied, “Do you-”

“Jay, we’ll be fine.”

“If you want-”

“You’re not buying dinner for us.”

“If you’re not letting me pay you then -”

“Jay,” Rob pleaded, “just let me help you!”

Jaden opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by a knock at the door. 

Before Jaden could stop him, Rob was opening the door and grudgingly letting Toews into the house as Jaden scooped up Theo.

“Toews.” Brady stood up, walking over to Rob’s side, who glared over at him in response.

“Boys,” Jaden chided sharply, causing both of them to back down and let the Toews all the way into the house.

“Well,” Toews gave Jaden a once over, the Omega still wearing his post-work clothes, “you look nice.”

“You can put your stuff in the room down that hall.” Jaden replied, “Once you wash your hands, you can take Theo until it’s time for us to head out.”

Toews must have known better than to argue, and headed down the hall. 

Jaden turned his attention to Rob, “Play nice.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rob put on an innocent face.

“Both of you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Brady argued.

Jaden gave both of them a knowing look and carried Theo with him into the kitchen, “Rob, you know the feeding schedule but - “

“He’ll need one bottle in an hour and another in three hours, but may either want one before then or after. He’ll let us know if he’s hungry. You have the bottles made up already, on the second shelf -”

“I get it, you know the routine.”

“I know that you’re doing this because you’re anxious about going out with him and having him here. But I have this. I know Theo. I have helped you with Theo many times and if it makes you feel better, Brady can just stand there and do nothing.”

“Hey!” Brady sent his Omega an offended look.

Rob just shrugged in response, happily taking Theo from Jaden so he could go finish getting ready as Toews entered the room again, clothes changed into an outfit a little nicer than his joggers and t-shirt.

“Did you wash your hands?” Rob demanded as the Alpha approached, “I’m not handing you the baby if you still have airplane on you.”

“Kaner and I drove down.” Toews replied. After Rob didn’t move to hand him his son, he sighed, “Yes, I washed my hands.”

Rob gave him a reproachful look but handed the baby over to him, hovering right next to him so that Theo still had a familiar scent and because he didn’t trust the Alpha.

Theo looked up at Toews with wide eyes. Jaden showed him pictures, held the phone so that Toews could FaceTime with him, and even showed him the occasional interview with the Blackhawks’ Captain, but Toews didn’t know if any of that helped Theo to recognize him or his voice.

“Hey, Teddy,” Toews smiled at the pup, “you’re getting so big!”

Theo smiled brightly at him in response, bringing his hands up to Toews’ face and tilting his head.

“He likes you.” Rob muttered, sounding like he had been trying his best to get the five month old to dislike the Alpha.

“He does?”

“Yeah. He’s curious, he doesn’t know why he feels a connection to you, but he’s not crying. Jay’s been trying to talk to him about you. The only videos he refuses to show him are videos of you playing, which is reasonable. If he didn’t like you, he’d be screaming his head off.”

Toews rolled his eyes but bounced the baby lightly as Rob walked over to actually greet Brady for the first time.

“I missed you.” the Omega grinned, kissing him lightly.

“Missed you, too.” Brady smiled, “I brought a jersey for you to wear during the Events.”

Rob was prevented from responding by Theo letting out a loud, “Ma!”

“It’s okay,” Rob cooed, gently taking Theo from Toews, “Mama’s gonna be back down real soon.”

He gave Theo and eskimo kiss before walking him over to the play corner that had been set up, distracting him with the stuffed puppy Theo loved until Jaden jogged back down the stairs.

“When did you get that outfit?” Rob laughed, taking in the skinny jeans and the navy button up.

Jaden rolled his eyes, “I’ve worn this shirt before.”

“But you’ve never worn those jeans before.”

“I’m not talking about this.” Jaden rolled his eyes, walking over to Theo, who had his arms up and was babbling “Mama, Mama, Mama,” over and over.

Picking up the baby, Jaden scented him gently, laughing as he attempted to return the gesture, “Are you gonna be good for Robby?”

Theo laughed brightly in response, causing Jaden to chuckle as well.

“Go,” Rob urged, “and try to have fun.”

“We should be back by bedtime,” Jaden replied, walking toward the door, shoving his wallet in his pocket and grabbing his keys, “Don’t worry about a bath unless, you know, something happens and he needs one. If it gets close to his bedtime and I’m not back yet, then just starting winding him down. I pulled out his favorite books and the bedtime playlist is already pulled up, you just have to press play. His pjs are set out and -”

“Jay.” Rob interrupted, “I know.”

“And ca-”

“Call you if I need anything.”

“Smartmouth.”

“Jay, I have this.”

“Okay. I’m leaving now.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Change your mind about pizza money?”

“Give me the baby, Jay.”

“Right.”

Jaden shook his head, pressing his forehead against Theo’s, “I love you, Teddy. Be good for Robby okay? I promise I’ll be home soon.”

Jaden handed Theo to Rob, biting his lip as his son reached out for him, “I’ll be right back, baby. But Robby will be here and you love Robby.”

At Theo’s wobbling lip, Jaden sighed, “Maybe I shouldn’t...We just got back from a road trip…”

“He’ll be okay, mama,” Rob insisted, gently nudging his fellow Omega toward the door, “I have him.”

Jaden barely made it out the door, Toews’ ushering him along, when the dam broke and Theo started screaming.

“It’s okay,” Rob cooed, “Your mama and Toews will be back soon. They’re just going to dinner so that your dad can fail at wooing your mama.”

Brady laughed loudly at that comment, watching as Rob easily soothed the crying baby.

“You really think he’s gonna fail?” Brady asked, following Rob over to the play area.

“Oh, yeah.” Rob scoffed, “No shot.”

“Thought he was giving Toews a chance?”

“He’s giving him a chance, yeah, but Jaden’s also stubborn as hell and it’s going to take more than one dinner.”

“Think you should have warned him?

“Nope.” Rob smiled up at his Alpha, “If he wants Jay, he has to know what he’s getting. And what he’s getting is the world’s most stubborn Omega who doesn’t stand for any Alpha posturing.”

To say that Rob adored Theo was an understatement. The team liked to refer to Theo as Jaden’s second-born, his first pup being Rob. And as Brady watched them interact, he felt like he was getting a glimpse into his future. He watched as Rob played with the five month old and talked back as Theo babbled nonsense, easily distracting the baby when he started saying “mama” at various times throughout the night. He watched as Robby expertly prepared the bottle, heating it to the exact right temperature like it was second nature, and settled into the rocking chair in the window as he feed Theo the bottle, talking to him the entire time.

“You’re so good at this.” Brady heard himself say, awe filling his voice.

“I learned from Jaden.” Rob shrugged, “I was over here so often after Jaden came home from the hospital. It took several days for Jaden to actually accept that I was here to help.”

“He’s doing okay then?” Brady raised an eyebrow, “Because I think dad’s worried about him, not that he would ever let Schwartzy know.”

“He is.” Rob nodded, “He isn’t always, but the guys...we can tell when it’s getting to be too much and step in. He’s stubborn, doesn’t like to accept help, but he knows when he’s beat. But he’s the best. He’s so attentive. He FaceTimes Theo every night when we’re on the road before his bedtime and records videos for him for the nights that he can’t. And Yana loves having Theo at theirs, so that’s good, especially with Vova out right out. Vova is definitely taking his self-claimed favorite uncle position seriously.”

“It’s nice that he has that.” Brady grinned, “Though my parents would have definitely offered the same.”

“They do occasionally offer to babysit.”

“He take them up on it?”

“He doesn’t like taking anyone up on it. He figures that Theo spends enough time with people who aren’t him, the babysitter and the Tarasenkos, that he doesn’t want to leave him unless he has to. I try to keep him company when he lets me. We have a rotation.”

“Dad making you adhere to the curfew this weekend?”

“What do you think?”

Both boys chuckled at that. Walt had instilled a strict curfew for Rob, and would definitely be blaming Brady if they broke it.

“I told him I should be home before then since Jay is trying to be home by Theo’s bedtime, but that I may stick around a bit to help him. We just got back from a road trip and laundry needs to be done.”

“You want to do his laundry?”

“I want to do what I can to help him.”

“Dad will understand.”

“He said that if I felt like I needed to, I could stay the night.”

“Are you going to?”

“I think I’m going to wait to decide until Jay’s back, see how things went.”

It was getting close to 7 and Rob had started the wind-down process with Theo, Brady just standing back and watching Rob reading to Theo, when Jaden stormed into the house with Toews running in behind him, both of them engaged in a furious argument.

“Mama!” Theo cried.

Jaden froze in place, a switch flipping as he body and face instantly relaxed as he turned toward the couch Theo and Rob were on with a bright smile, “Hi, Teddy.”

Jaden happily took Teddy from Rob when the baby reached out for him. Scenting him, Jaden whispered, “Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

Teddy giggled before yawning and putting his head down on Jaden’s shoulder, letting his eyes grow heavy.

“I’ll hang out until you get him to bed.”

“You don’t have to.” Jaden insisted, “You still have a couple hours until curfew. Let Brady take you out.”

“I think I need to be here.”

Jaden looked at him for a minute before saying, “Not a word to anyone” before heading up the stairs.

Rob glared at Toews before following Jaden upstairs.

“I’m gonna -” Brady pointed toward the stairs and started walking toward them but froze when Rob turned around.

“Nope. No Alpha’s on the second floor.” Rob glared.

“But I’m me!” Brady whined.

“So?”

With that, Rob spun around and continued upstairs,

“I blame you.” Brady glared at the other Alpha.

Toews just rolled his eyes in response.

Rob watched from the doorway as Jaden went through the routine, turning on the lullaby playlist and pacing the room after turning off the lights and activated the nightlight, rocking Theo gently as he alternated between humming along and gently talking to Theo.

Finally, Theo’s eyes slipped closed and Jaden gently set him in the crib, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door until it was opened just a crack.

“Wanna talk about it?” Rob asked, following Jaden to his room as the older Omega untucked his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

“He tried to use his Alpha voice on me.” Jaden mumbled, walking into his ensuite and shutting the door.

Rob growled at that and turned on heel, making his way back downstairs.

“I’m gonna stay here tonight.” Rob walked over to Brady, “I’ll let Walt know.”

“Everything okay?” Brady asked, shooting a concerned look up the stairs.

“It will be,” Rob smiled softly, “but he needs me right now.”

“Okay.” Brady gave Rob a quick kiss, “I’ll catch up with you before Skills, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rob nodded, “I was always going to be going to Enterprise with Jaden, help him with everything that comes with taking a baby somewhere for a day. The team’s going to be in the Players’ box to cheer our guys on.”

“I’ll get you my jersey when you get to the arena, then.” Brady grinned.

“It’s cute how you think I don’t already have a jersey of yours.” Rob grinned up cheekily.

Brady scented him and let himself be led to the door. 

“Maybe you can convince your dad to bend curfew tomorrow.” Rob grinned.

“I’ll work on it.” Brady kissed him and left the house, not wanting to witness what his mate had in mind for Toews.

“You fucked up.” Rob crossed his arms, glare in place.

“I didn’t mean to.” Toews fired back.

“He’s not your typical Omega.” Rob took a step toward the Alpha, “You can’t act the way you do with the other Omegas you’ve met. It wasn’t just you using your Alpha Voice that pissed him off, that was just the tipping point.”

“Well -”

“If you want him to like you, you need to gain his trust.” Rob cut him off, “And you don’t do that by acting like an Alpha.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Be the you you were at the hospital.” Rob replied, “That’s the you that convinced him to give you this chance. Don’t be the cocky hockey player.”

With that, Rob jogged back up the stairs and into Jaden’s room, smiling softly and shaking his head when he found Jaden unmaking the nest he had absentmindedly made.

“Jay…”

“You don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re right, you will be fine, because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Robby…”

“You wouldn’t leave me alone if Brady did something to upset me this much, so why do you think I would leave you alone?”

Jaden rolled his eyes, “Okay, but Theo isn’t sleeping through the night yet.”

“I know, Jay.”

“Fine. Did you text Walt?”

Rob quickly pulled out his phone and sent Walt and Chantel a text describing the situation and saying that he would see him at the Arena tomorrow.

Sure enough, about four hours later, Theo woke up and Jaden quickly made his way to the nursery, huffing out a laugh when Rob didn’t even move.

He got downstairs, not bothering to turn any lights outside of the kitchen on, soothing Theo as he prepared the bottle and stiffening slightly when he felt Toews enter the room.

“Need help?” Toews asked, voice soft and sounding slightly worried.

Jaden turned to face him, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, but held back when he saw the look on Toews face. Gone was the overly cocky Alpha he had been stuck at dinner with. He looked unsure of himself and genuine in his offer. This was Jonathan.

“Yeah,” Jaden nodded, walking over and handing Theo to him, who fussed only a little when Jaden walked away to grab the bottle he forgot.

Jonathan sat down on the couch, standing Theo up on his thighs, and scented the five month old. He had been sending clothes and blankets that he had imprinted his scent into, and he knew that Jaden was giving them to Theo since he had spotted multiple items scattered around the main floor and the baby was currently clutching one of the blankets. He also sent Jaden items, mostly t-shirts or hoodies, but he found those items in the closet in the guest room he was staying in, which had wounded his pride a little bit. But he had no claim to this Omega, no matter what he wished was the case.

Jaden had accepted those items for Theo, though, and had sent thank you texts when he received them and pictures of Theo wearing them. He had warned the Alpha that no Chicago merch of any kind would be allowed in his house. Jonathan had thought he was joking until the three Blackhawks onesies he had sent had gotten returned. He had laughed and warned his teammates against gifting ‘Hawks gear until Theo was done growing like crazy and the items could be kept at Jonathan’s for when Jaden and their son visited.

“Here,” Jaden whispered, sitting down next to Jonathan and holding to bottle out to him.

“No thanks,” Jonathan shook his head with a grin, “I’m not thirsty.”

Jaden rolled his eyes, “Lay him - Like that, good. Now...there you go.”

Jaden smiled softly at the look of awe on Jonathan’s face as Theo took the bottle. As Jonathan fed Theo, Jaden laid the burping cloth on the Alpha’s shoulder, walking him through that process and laughing as Theo spit up on Jonathan’s shirt when Jonathan thought the threat of that happening was past.

“You’re amazing.” Jonathan whispered, watching has Jaden rested Theo against his chest, humming softly and letting the vibrations soothe the baby back to sleep.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Jaden’s voice was soft, the hand not supporting the baby rubbing Theo’s back. 

“Still...you somehow managed to be ready to go for the season, like, a month after having a baby… How did you do it?”

“Newborns sleep a lot. Everytime he slept, I was on the bike, or on the treadmill, or doing weights. The babysitter would meet us at the rink so I could skate, work on getting that training in. My family would come down and would watch him so I could train. Rob would come over and make me sleep. I would get to the point where Theo’s laundry and dishes were always done, but my stuff was getting pushed on the back burner, so while I was sleeping, Robby would take care of that. My teammates are amazing. When we all go out together, they want me to bring Theo and then end up passing him around so I can eat and relax and not worry about him. The Tarasenkos are a Godsend. Yana, the minute she found out I was pregnant, having just had her third boy, insisted on him staying with them while we’re one the road. I don’t know what I would have done without her….even if she doesn’t stick to the very set routine I developed.”

“He calls you ‘mama’?”

“That is all Schenner and Vova’s fault.” Jaden rolled his eyes, “The guys called Rob my pup and have, on occasion, jokingly called me mama. Well, they did it enough times that it was Teddy’s first word and he will probably call me that for the next five years, at least. I don’t mind, though. Whatever makes him happy.”

“You’re doing such a good job.”

“It’s not easy. It’s so fucking hard. I can’t thank the guys and their families enough for all the help and support. The coaches and Army, too. I mean, they never doubted that I would be ready to go, offered me any resources I might need.”

“I’m here, too.”

“You’re different. You’re up in Chicago. I know you try, and I’m thankful that you try. I love that you want to talk to him as often as possible. I love that you send things for him. I love that you have a room set up for him at your place even though we haven’t been able to get up there yet. I love that your family wants to call. I love that you talk about him in interviews -”

“I talk about you, too, in those interviews.”

“Don’t know why.”

“Because you didn’t have to let me be involved. You could have told me to ‘fuck off’, you almost did.”

“I only let you because you drove all the way down here.”

“But you still did.”

“He really does pay attention why you’re talking to him. I know it may not seem like it, but he soaks it in. He perks up when hears your voice on clips or something. Everytime you send a blanket, it goes in his crib.”

“I want you to come up to Chicago. Both of you, obviously.”

“I’ll have to see when it will work out. I don’t want to fly with him yet and, honestly, it probably won’t be until off-season.”

“I can wait.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re in love with me or something.”

“And if I am?”

“You don’t know me well for that.”

“You know… I don’t just FaceTime to see and talk to Teddy… I do it see and talk to you, too.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the mother of my pup and I do care about you.”

Jaden was prevented from needed to come up with a response when he realized that Theo had fallen asleep on his chest. Standing up, he said, “I’m going to go put him back in his crib and go back to bed. You should, too. You’ve got Skills tomorrow.”

“You’re going to be there, right?” Jonathan asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be up in the box with the guys. Vladi’s bringing his kids so Teddy won’t be the only one there. I think some of the wives and girlfriends are coming, too.”

“Okay.” Jonathan nodded before watching Jaden walk back upstairs.

Jonathan woke up to the bright laughter of Theo and soft chuckle of Jaden drifting down the hall. He smiled to himself and got out of the bed, padding out into the kitchen and stopping to take in the sight of Jaden dancing around the kitchen to the music playing softly as he fixed breakfast, Theo happily banging his bottle against the tray of the highchair, occasionally feeding himself.

“Do you like this song, baby?” Jaden laughed and Theo let out a joyful screech, “Are you excited for today? You get to spend all day with your uncles. Even Uncle Eddy and Fabs are coming in just to see you!”

Theo laughed brightly in response, though Jonathan thought it had more to do with Jaden’s tone and the faces he was making than the words. 

“Jay, go get ready,” Rob instructed as he padded down the stairs, “I got him.”

“Thanks,” Jaden replied, “Pancakes are made, sitting in the microwave to keep them warm. Save some for Toews in case he wants any.”

“Some means ‘two’ right?” Rob asked with a smile.

“Some means act like your saving some for Schenner.”

“Got it.”

Turning to the highchair, Rob grinned, “Good morning, Theo! Are you excited to cheer on O’Ry, Pear, and Schenner?”

Theo giggled in response and Rob laughed, “Me, too, bud. It’s gonna be so much fun! And not only are Valdi’s kiddos gonna be there, but Petro might be bringing all three of his little munchkins. It’s gonna be crazy. But your mama’s gonna love it. He loves you, with all his heart, but he sometimes needs a break. And he’ll be able to do that knowing that there’s twenty of us to keep an eye on you. You’re a bit of a handful, eh?”

Rob seemed to finally notice Toews after that, “Hey. There’s pancakes in the micro. Jay makes the best pancakes I’ve ever had. Just never tell my dad that.”

Jonathan helped himself to the offered pancakes, eyes widening at the first bite.

“I told you so.” Rob smirked at him from where he stood by the highchair, where he was breaking up a pancake into tiny pieces. At Toews’ look, Rob replied, “We’re working on transitioning him to soft foods and baby food. The doc says he can start on jar food and soft food at about six months, so we’re slowly introducing him.”

“We?”

Rob had the sense to look a little embarrassed, “Have I mentioned that I’m over here a lot?”

Jonathan couldn’t help the huff of laughter.

“Rob,” Jaden called from upstairs, “Do you need to stop at the Tkachuk’s?”

“No!” Rob replied, “I brought my stuff with me!”

“Why?”

“Just in case you needed me last night.”

Rob chuckled to himself, knowing that Jaden was rolling his eyes, yelling upstairs, “What are you wearing to the Arena? Are you putting on your suit and then changing?”

“No,” Jaden replied, “Army said that since it’s All-Star Weekend, we can unashamedly rep our team.”

“What did Chief say?”

“He said wear The Note.”

“Walt gave me a Number 7.”

Jaden let out a loud laugh, “You gonna wear it?”

“Probably into the Arena, wanna see Brady’s face. But I have one of his jersey’s that I’m changing into. Are you just wearing yours?”

“No.” Jaden replied, padding back down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a jersey that definitely did not have his name and number on it, “Lost a bet with Schenner.”

“Seriously?!” Rob burst out laughing, “How are swimming in that?! He’s not that much bigger than you.”

Jaden just rolled his eyes, “Go get yourself ready.”

“You’re wearing Schenn’s jersey?” Jonathan asked, trying to keep the possessiveness out of his voice.

“I lost a bet.” Jaden shrugged, “What time do you need to head over for press and all that?”

Jonathan checked his watch, “I should probably go pick Kaner up, we wanted to explore a little bit before everything starts.”

“Don’t you have get ready?”

“He has my suit and stuff for the Events in his hotel. We figured it would be easier since it’s, like, right across from the Arena.”

“Good luck today.”

“Thank you.”

Jaden adjusted the little Blues jersey Theo was wearing, letting Rob take the diaper bag and the duffle bag with anything else Theo might need throughout the day, before opening the Suite door.

“Uncle Jay!” Aleksandr cheered, drawing everyone’s attention to them.

“Sa!” Theo chirped, clapping his hands.

Jaden squatted down as Aleksandr ran over, scenting both Jaden and Theo, who giggled happily.

“He’s so cute!” Rob grinned over at Brady who entered with his dad and brother, “Makes me want one.”

“You ever say that again, kid, Brady is grounded for life.” Walt chuckled as Brady’s brain seemed to short-circuit and Matthew burst out laughing

“Like the jersey.” Borts laughed, walking over to Schwartzy.

“Shut up.”

“How did that Alpha of yours react?”

“You know very well that he’s not my Alpha.” Jaden scoffed, “And I don’t know. He left right after he saw it. I feel guilty about it and I don’t like that I feel guilty.”

“So you’re just gonna push it down?” Vova raised an eyebrow.

“Works for everything else.” Jaden shot the Russian a grin, laughing at the look he got in return.

Jaden nodded a thank you to Rob as the younger Omega set down the bags down, handing Theo over to Vova as he reached out for the Russian.

“Schenner putting a claim on you now?” Steener asked, walking into the box and seeing the jersey.

“He and I had a bet.” Jaden replied, “I lost.”

“And this was the stakes?” Bozie laughed, walking in behind him.

“It was a bet so dumb it wasn’t worth putting money on.”

“What was it?”

“Never to be repeated.”

“Oh, now you have to tell us!”

“Nope.”

“Was it what -?” Vova asked with a grin, Jaden forgetting that he was there for the lead up.

“After that.” Jaden quickly cut him off, getting a laugh out of him as he went over to the blanket Artem was playing on, setting Theo down next to his youngest as Yana and Mark greeted him with wide smiles and waves.

As the morning went on, more and more members of the team filtered in, Fabs and Eddy entering to loud cheers and a wail from Theo when Edds went to take him from Colton, who laughed loudly in response.

“He’s never liked me.” Eddy shook his head, spotting Jaden, “Look at you, mama!”

“Shut up, Eddy.” Jaden replied, but grinned and hugged the younger man.

“Are you gonna pop out a Schenn pup at the end of this season?” Eddy grinned, pulling at the jersey.

Jaden rolled his eyes, shoving a laughing Schenner and walking away.

“Why was the jersey a stake?” Bozie asked, walking over to Brayden as Jaden sat down next to Yana, both of them taking pictures of Theo and Artem playing together.

“It was a dumb bet and I also wanted to piss Toews off.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of hearing him be referred to as Jaden’s Alpha. He’s not. Not until he actually earns that title. And what better way to send a clear picture of that than Jay wearing another Alpha’s name?”

“He know that was your reason?”

“Nope.”

“Are you gonna share what the bet was?”

“Nope.”

“Scared of him?”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Bozie laughed before asking, “Have you guys talked about it? Bonding?”

“I brought it up once, we talked about it for probably two hours, and landed on it not being a great idea.”

“Mutually?”

“Yeah. We’re a little too similar to work.”

“But?”

“But that doesn’t make my Alpha want him any less. And seeing him with that kid? He’s a natural. But as much as our instincts may want us to bond, our brains know that we wouldn’t work. And it’s better to always have that want than to give into that want and have the relationship explode.”

“Very mature.”

“Bonds are permanent.”

“So the jersey as a stake was to get under Toews skin?”

“Toews has wanted him for longer than I have. Well, longer than I realized I did. Jay and I grew up together, I helped him through his first few heats but when you’re that age, it doesn’t really mean anything. But it’s also because the pushy Alphas are also going to be here. Marchand, Crosby, McDavid to a lesser extent than those two but still… they’ve expressed interest in Jaden plenty of times before and that interest has only increased in seeing that not only can he produce pups, but that he’s so good with them.”

“So, protecting him through staking a claim.”

“Not staking a claim.”

“Just putting your name and scent on him.”

“I know how it sounds, but I’m protecting him.”

“He would hate that.”

“I know he would. But I don’t want him getting trapped in anything.”

“And Toews?”

“I think Toews has a chance. He probably has the best chance of any Alpha in the League. But he needs to learn how to win Jaden over without being an Alpha. He can’t go on national tv and call Jaden his Omega. And if this jump starts that realization, then good. Jaden’s stubborn as shit, but I know there’s a reason he let Toews help him that night and it’s wasn’t just because of his heat. Maybe this will give Toews that push he needs.”

“Schwartzy know you think that?”

“Who do you think tells him he should give Toews a chance? Certainly not Vova, who has now decided that Yana has a point and has joined her in introing him to various Russians via FaceTime.”

“Bet he loves that.”

Schenner laughed loudly before O’Ry gestured that they needed to head down to get dressed for Press and then the Skills Competition, Pear pulling Brady away from Rob as he passed the couple and Matthew following behind, clapping his brother on the shoulder as he pouted and glared at Rob, who was smirking back at him.

Jonathan stood on the ice, being interviewed by Patrick Sharp, eyes searching the upper deck for a glimpse of Jaden.

“Does this All-Star game feel different to you?” Patrick asked him, “Having your son and your Omega here.”

“Don’t let Jaden hear you call him MY Omega,” Jonathan laughed, “but, yeah, it’s definitely different. Theo doesn’t get to see me play, not that he would really understand it, and Jaden really only sees me play when we’re playing each other, so I feel a little like I get to show off for them this weekend.”

“And, there they are.” Patrick’s question was cut off buy the appearance of the Blues guys on the Jumbotron, Theo resting on Jaden’s hip with his head on his shoulder, Jaden laughing at whatever Binnington and Colton where talking about, “Theo’s looking more like you as he grows up.”

“Yeah.” Jonathan laughed, “His personality is all Jaden, though, which I think we’re going to regret more as he gets older but right now I think Jay’s just happy to see a little bit of himself in him.”

“The question of the day, though, is that jersey he’s wearing.”

“You’d have to ask him and Brayden Schenn about it,” Jonathan laughed, “All I know is that it was a lost bet.”

Brayden laughed as the first question of of Patrick Sharp’s mouth was about Jaden wearing his jersey, “I think people are looking too much into it.”

“What the story behind it?”

“He and I had a dumb bet and I won.”

“What would you have to be doing if you had lost?”

“He would have been the one to pick where we got dinner next time we’re on the road.”

“Does he have bad taste?”

“Not at all. But I was being obnoxious when we placed the bet, so he definitely would have gotten me back in some way, like going online to see where the worst pizza in town was or ordering from one of the big chains. I’m a Foodie and he knows how to dish out revenge to me probably better than anyone.”

“I think he impressed everyone with just how quickly he recovered.”

“I think the only people who knew he would were our team. Jaden is incredibly stubborn and that crosses over into every aspect of his life. Any doubt he heard just added to the fuel. I’m never not impressed when I think about it. Especially having seen it up close.”

“Up here in the party box,” Sharp started when they came back from commercial, “Where it seems that Blues players current and former have gathered for the Skills Competition which will be starting shortly, I’m joined by Jaden and Theo Schwartz.”

“Hey,” Jaden smiled, laughing lightly as Theo stuck his face into Jaden’s neck, “He just woke up so he’s being shy.”

Jaden absentmindedly began swaying, resting his head on top of Theo’s as Sharp asked, “I gotta ask about this jersey.”

“I lost a bet.”

“Yes, we’ve gotten that much. The question is what the bet was about.”

“Not gonna say. It will stay between me and Schenner and Vladi.”

“Tarasenko knows?”

“He was there for beginnings of it.”

“You think he would tell us.”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him.”

Sharp let out a laugh at that response, “Are you looking forward to Theo seeing his dad play? Tazer said that this will be the first time.”

“Yeah. I don’t have any Chicago games on in the house unless they’re playing St. Louis.”

“He’s told us that Theo doesn’t have any Blackhawks gear.”

“That is true. He has plenty of other things that Jonathan has sent him, and he has Team Canada gear that has Toews on the back, but there is a strict No Blackhawks rule in my house.”

“Yes, he did let me know that when I told him I wanted to get him a little something. Is it true you mailed back a bunch of stuff?”

“It was not a bunch of stuff. It was a couple of blankets and beanie.”

“So you sent it back to let him know you were serious?”

“Exactly.”

“So Theo’s gonna be a Blues fan?”

“If I have any say in it, yes.”

Patrick laughed, “Jonathan made a point of correcting me when I called you his Omega.”

“He’s learning.” Jaden grinned in response.

“So does that mean you’re available? Because there are several Alphas down there who would be interested.”

“No. I’m not really looking. My main focus is on keeping Theo happy and healthy. With that and hockey season, I don’t really have time for anything.”

“I’m going to list off a couple names, you tell me who has no chance, the slightest change, and the biggest chance.”

“Okay.”

“Toews, Marchand, Crosby.”

Jaden laughed, “Marchand has no chance, Crosby the slightest chance, and Toews does have the biggest chance.”

“Toews has the biggest chance, but you don’t call him by his name.”

“He gets to be called Jonathan when he’s not being a cocky Alpha.”

Patrick laughed loudly, thanking Jaden and leaving the Suite.

“So,” Steener walked over, ruffling Theo’s hair as the kid yawned, “Toews making some progress.”

“Dinner was a nightmare of posturing and letting all of his Alphaness run wild.” Jaden replied, “But he woke up with Teddy and I last night, actually helped feed him. We talked a little.”

“You want to try things out with him?”

“I don’t know.” Jaden looked away, “It’s like...there are times when I see Jonathan, but when Theo is not involved, he becomes this …. Alpha. And I don’t know which is the act.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, kid.”

“Not a kid.”

“You’ll always be that rookie kid to me.”

Jaden rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Steener was a huge part of his development as a player and his growth as a human, always a pillar of strength.

“Thank you.” Jaden said after a moment.

“You gonna get mushy on me?” Steener laughed.

“Hormones.” Jaden replied with a grin, getting a laugh out of the veteran.

The day ended and Jaden carried Theo out onto the ice, joining the rest of his team.

“Can I take him for a quick spin around the ice?” Matthew asked, waving at Theo, was giggled happily.

“He knows me better.” Brady argued, “I spent several hours with him last night.”

“Yes, so it’s my turn.”

“Matty can take him first, then you can Brady,” Jaden replied, “But first….”

Jaden made his way over to Jonathan.

“Hey, Big Guy.” Jonathan grinned, smile broadening when Jaden passed Theo over to him.

“He was very impressed.” Jaden informed him, “His eyes were glued to you every time you were on the Jumbotron.”

“Was it just him that I impressed?” Jonathan asked hesitantly.

“You may have impressed me a little.” Jaden replied, not looking at him, distracting himself by pulling down the Blues jersey Theo was wearing as it had ridden up when Jonathan had taken him.

“Ba!” Theo chirped, pointing over to Schenner as he made his way over.

“You’re a little trooper!” Schenner grinned brightly, “Still wide awake! Are you gonna drive mama crazy tonight when he tries to put you to bed?”

Jaden felt a sense of dread as Theo giggled in response.

“Mama has some help tonight.” Jonathan responded, given Jaden a reassuring look and relishing in the relieved smile he got in return.

“Brady, don’t you dare!” Rob scolded as Brady just smirked in response, scooping the Omega up, “Put me down.”

“Nope!” Brady laughed, picking up his speed until he was going as fast as he dared to while holding Rob.

“Jay!” Rob called out.

“What do you expect me to do?” Jaden replied, shaking his head with a smile.

“Help your first born out, for one!” Rob fired back.

“How?” Jaden shook his head.

“He’s scared of you.”

“So if everyone in their right mind.” Brady mumbled, setting Rob back down and laughing as the Omega shoved him and as Jaden gave into his instinct to make sure Rob was okay despite the older Omega knowing that he was.

“Bringing my skates tomorrow.” Rob grumbled, glaring at Brady who just grinned back at him before glancing over Jaden’s shoulder and nodding, “Trouble?”

Jaden spun around and saw Toews and Schenner talking, the older Alpha looking a little on edge.

“Matty!” Jaden called over, nodding at the two Alphas and smiling as the younger Alpha skated over and took Theo from Toews, who laughed wildly as the oldest of Walt’s boys started doing lazy circles.

“You keep Walt’s boys in line, I’ll handle whatever that is.” Jaden instructed.

“Keep them in line, you say?” Rob replied, “Do you know how big a challenge that is?”

“Make them fear you.” Jaden laughed.

“I’m not you, Jay,” Rob’s tone was flat, “I look like a puppy.”

“And I’m several inches and pounds smaller than everyone else.” Jaden replied with a shrug, “Figure out how to work with what you have.”

With that, he turned and made his way back over to his linemate and Toews, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Toews denied, still staring down Schenner.

“Bray?” Jaden turned to look at his linemate.

“Just offering some advice.” Schenn replied, “A friendly chat.”

“Didn’t look so friendly,” Jaden glared, “Brayden, Teddy adores you. You can’t act like that in front of him.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Jaden grinned at him before turning his attention to Toews, who seemed to have tensed up during his talk with Schenn.

Shaking it off, Joanthan smiled down at Jaden, “Think I can help you put him to bed tonight?”

“I’d like that.” Jaden smiled.

“I think you’re kid is broken, Schwartzy!” Edds called across the ice, ruining whatever moment may have been building, “I’ve spent all day trying to get him to like me but he keeps choosing Binner and Colt.”

“What do you expect me to do about that?” Jaden replied.

“Put my picture next to his crib and tell him bedtime stories about how awesome I am.”

“I won’t do that, but we can arrange for you to FaceTime with him more.”

“Good. We gotta fix this. I can’t be the cool uncle if the kid doesn’t like me.”

Jaden rolled his eyes watching Rob chided Matthew for going a little too fast with Theo. 

“Jay!” Colton called.

“What now?”

“Come here!”

Jaden sighed but did as requested.

“What did Schenn want?” Kaner asked as Jonathan watched Jaden walk away.

“I started it.” Jonathan muttered, eyes still glued to Jaden, who had accepted Theo back and was trying to get him to interact with Edmundson, “It’s that damn jersey.”

“So ask him to wear yours.” Kane replied like the answer was obvious.

“He won’t allow any Blackhawk merch into the house. Do you really think he’ll wear my jersey?”

“Then give him one of the spare Central Division jerseys. It still has your name and number on it.”

“I’ll see how he feels about it.”

“So, do you have anything to worry about? With Schenn?”

“He said that the only person standing in my way is myself. That everytime I make progress, I do something stupid.”

“Schwartz has to take some of that blame.”

“He’s stubborn and he’s sensitive to Alpha tendencies.” Jonathan defended Jaden, “I forget that he doesn’t like that and I start to act like he’s any other Omega.”

“So don’t do that.”

“You’re entirely unhelpful.”

Kaner just laughed in response, before asking, “Who do I have to know to get a turn with the little guy?”

Jonathan grinned and nodded over to Jaden, who handed Theo to Kaner without any hesitation, trusting him purely because Jonathan did.

Jonathan pulled into the driveway right after Jaden did, rushing to help him carry everything into the house, watching in amazement as Theo slept through the whole moving process.

“We’ll do his bath in the morning, I don’t really want to run the risk of him waking up or it’ll be hell getting him back down.” Jaden whispered, gesturing for Jonathan to follow him upstairs.

“How does he usually sleep?” Jonathan asked, following close behind after dropping the duffle and diaper bags by the door as he was told to do.

“He’s sleeping pretty well, only wakes up about once a night now.” Jaden replied, “Won’t be that long until he’s sleeping through the night.”

“Bet you can’t wait for that.”

“It’ll be nice, but I think I’ll miss it a little.”

“You think that now, but when you get that full night of sleep?”

“It’s the best part of road trips.”

Jonathan watched as Jaden effortless put a fresh diaper on Theo and got him changed, tucking him in.

“I love you, Teddy,” Jaden whispered down at him, running a soothing hand over the baby’s head before stepping away and pressing play on the lullaby playlist.

“Good night, Champ.” Jonathan whispered, “Daddy loves you. So much. He wishes he could see you more in person. Maybe if we both work on it, Mama will bring you up to Chicago so you can see daddy play a real game, eh?”

Jaden pretended like he didn’t hear anything as he flipped the night light on and turned the light off, looking at the night sky being projected onto the ceiling.

“Fancy.” Jonathan huffed out a laugh.

“Kane sent it.” Jaden replied.

“Really? He never told me that.”

“Yeah. It arrived shortly I brought Teddy home. He loves it.”

“It meant a lot that you let him take him for a bit today. To both me and him.”

“He’s just as much Theo’s uncle as the guys are. As Schenner is.”

“So you picked up on that?”

“You made it a bit obvious.”

“Can you blame me?”

Jaden bit his lip before gesturing for Jonathan to follow him, surprising the Alpha by leading him into his bedroom.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Jaden cut off Jonathan before the words could leave his mouth. He walked over to his closet, opening it and grabbing a box from the top shelf and pulling out a book.

“I’ve known Schenner for a long time.” Jaden stated, sitting on the bed next to Jonathan, “My mom sent me this.”

Jaden handed the book over to Jonathan, who opened it up to reveal that it was a scrapbook.

“When I first presented, I was a nervous wreck.” Jaden said as Jonathan began flipping through it, “I thought my dreams were ruined. But Schenner...he never stopped believing that I could make it. He helped me through my first few heats. He was the first person to call me when I was drafted, mostly to tell me that he told me so. He and I have talked...many times...about bonding. On some level, we both want to. But that’s just the instincts talking. We both know that it would be terrible. We’re not suited for each other.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you know that you don’t need to worry about him. He’s the loudest voice arguing in your favor, it’s the one thing that he and Vladi vehemently disagree on and cannot just let go. If it gets brought up, they will go at it until I make them stop.” Jaden replied, “He’s not trying to take your place.”

“And what is my place?” Jonathan looked over at Jaden.

“You’re Theo’s dad.” Jaden replied, taking the scrapbook and placing it back in the box.

“That’s in Theo’s life.” Jonathan replied, comfortable in that fact, “But what about your life?”

“I haven’t decided that yet.” Jaden responded, turning back toward the Alpha.

“Can I make a case for why you should give me a chance?”

“Go ahead.”

“I understand your lifestyle and I understand that you don’t have a ton of free time and days off where we can meet up easily. I would never do anything to intentionally jeopardize your career. I would never, ever let anyone get away with hurting you - physically, emotionally, mentally, I wouldn’t let it happen. I admire you so much. You’re so much stronger than you get credit for. You put Marchand in place during the Final Round when he tried to use his Voice on you and I’m still in awe of it. You don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t or shouldn’t do something. Instead, you go and prove them wrong. You had a fucking baby and got back to fighting shape in a month! I respect the hell out of you. And the way you are with Theo? You amaze me, every day, even when I’m not there to see it.”

“You make it sound like you’re in love with me or something.”

“Part of me has been for a while. You having our kid though? That part of me slowly took over.”

Jaden looked over at him, seeing only genuine affection in the Alpha’s eyes and only seeing Jonathan looking back at him. 

After a moment, Jonathan figured he said something right and that Jaden found what he was looking for because the Omega leaned in, closing his eyes as they brushed their lips together before the Omega sank into the kiss, allowing Jonathan to take control and rolling over onto his back, pulling the Alpha on top of him.

Pulling back to collect their breath, Jonathan looked down at the Omega, whose eyes were still closed, and brushed his lips over Jaden’s forehead, “Can I get ideas now? ‘Cause I have so many ideas.”

“Shut up,” Jaden huffed out a laugh before pulling the Alpha back down.

Jonathan barely processed the sound of the baby crying until Jaden was wiggling out of his arms, frantically pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he left the room to take care of Theo. The Alpha followed his lead and met him downstairs, trying not to be distracted by how low the pants were sitting but that mixed with Jaden taking care of their pup were getting to him.

And judging by the smirk the Omega was making a very valiant effort to hide, he knew it.

“Feeling’s mutual, you know.”Jaden smirked over at him, “Seeing you with him after Skills today? It got me a little. And if Rob hadn’t been here last night, seeing you so attentive and offering to help probably would have gotten to me even more.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened at the admission, growling a little at the smirk Jaden sent him.

For the first time in a long time, Jaden woke up without the help of an alarm or a screaming baby. He froze for a moment when he realized that his head was not on his pillow, but on Jonathan’s chest, but felt himself relaxing into the Alpha’s arms.

“Morning,” Jonathan grumbled, a little Alpha voice sinking into his tone unintentionally.

“Morning,” Jaden hummed back, pushing himself up and over the Alpha, settling in his lap. Smirking down at Jonathan, he said, “Well, you’re happy this morning.”

“Sleeping next to a beautiful Omega would make anyone happy.” Jonathan replied, bringing his hands up to rest on Jaden’s hips, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore in best way.” Jaden replied, bending down and kissing the Alpha, moaning into it as Jonathan rocked up. Pulling away, he said, “We have to be quick. Probably don’t have that much time.”

Jonathan grinned, surging up kissing Jaden roughly and flipping them over. 

Jonathan was taking care of breakfast while Jaden got ready for the day, chatting with Theo, who was babbling back in response.

“You’re very lucky to have a mama like Jaden, you know?” Jonathan asked, “Are you gonna be good for him today?”

Theo babbled in response and Jonathan laughed, glancing over at the spare jersey he had set on the counter, Jonathan asked, “Do you think your mama will wear my jersey?”

Theo let out a laugh and Jonathan sighed, “I thought you’d say that, but it’s worth a shot, eh?”

“What’s worth a shot?” Jaden asked, padding down the stairs and into the kitchen, beelining over to Theo, who held his arms up and stuck his face happily into Jaden’s neck as he was picked up.

“I have a spare Central Division jersey….” Jonathan trailed off.

“You don’t think all these hickeys send the message?” Jaden laughed. Glancing over at Jonathan, he bit his lip and said, “I would love to wear your jersey today.”

“Really?”

“Well, it doesn’t have the Blackhawks logo in the middle of it.” Jaden grinned, “And I guess I can deal with the mini ones on the shoulder.”

Jonathan couldn’t find the words he wanted to use to thank him, so he just pulled the Omega into a kiss, only breaking it when Theo started to squawk.

“You should go.” Jaden gently pulled away, “You can’t show up in the same suit for Media.”

Jonathan just kissed him again before heading back upstairs to make himself look acceptable enough that Kaner wouldn’t give him too much shit, smiling at the mark Jaden had made, right below where his shirt collar would rest.

Jaden smiled down at his phone as he scrolled through Instagram, laughing at the picture Yana had posted of Theo and Artem sleeping the day before while holding hands with the caption “Best Friends <3”, followed by another picture of himself and Vladi sitting next to each other with Theo and Artem on the floor in front of them laughing captioned “Like Fathers, Like Sons”.

But one photo grabbed his attention over everything else. It was a black and white of him, Jonathan, and Theo on the ice the day before. Jonathan holding Theo, Jaden fixing Theo’s jersey while Jonathan looked at him with a look of pure adoration, followed by the same moment a short while later with Jaden smiling softly up at Jonathan. It had the simple caption of “Family”. He couldn’t help the smile when he saw it was Schenner’s post.

He showed the picture to Theo, “What do you think? Do you think we should get a copy of this for your room?”

Theo blew a raspberry in response, and Jaden said, “You’re right. I think it should be somewhere down here. Maybe on the mantel?”

Theo babbled happily and Jaden nodded, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Do what?” Jonathan asked as he jogged down the stairs.

“Nothing.” Jaden grinned in response, “You need to head out?”

“Yeah,” Jonathan nodded.

“Good luck. We’ll be cheering for you.”

“For me or for Team Central?”

“Team Central, obviously, but maybe a little for you.”

“You okay to get everything over there on your own?”

“Yeah.” Jaden nodded, “Go on.”

Jonathan stole a quick kiss before leaving, not missing the small smile on Jaden’s face.

When Jaden arrived, he glared as a number of the guys remarked on the state of his neck and the marks that Jonathan had left.

“Thought he didn’t have a chance?” Steener grinned, laughing as Jaden’s ire quickly turned to Colton and Binner who were exchanging money over an obvious bet.

“Any way we can avoid this conversation?” Jaden replied, thanking Colton who was working on getting back on Jaden’s good side by taking the bags from him and setting them down in the kiddy corner the Tarasenkos had already set up.

“No way.” Vladi grinned, “Looks like the only place he didn’t bite was your Bond spot.”

“We talked, things escalated.” Jaden replied, busying himself by making faces at Theo but was prevented from continuing that when he reached out for Colton, who’s face lit up as he took the child.

“Did you…” Vladi made a vague gesture with his hands.

“A couple times.” Jaden muttered quickly, well aware of the lack of secret keeping abilities a surprising number of the guys lacked.

“Did you want?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jaden looked down, “It wasn’t like last time, when Heat was the driving force. I think Schenner may have been right. That there was a reason I let him take me home that night. That there was something that I was too scared to acknowledge.”

“And now?”

“He’s so good with Theo and he treats me like I’m…. I can’t believe I’m saying this… he treats me like I’m special.”

“He make you happy?”

“I think he could.”

“That’s all that’s important.”

Jaden grinned over at Vladi in response.

Jaden stood at the glass, holding Theo as they watched the players skate, not noticing Eddy taking a picture, followed by a couple of the other guys for their own various reasons. Eddy uploaded his to Instagram first. The photo showed Jaden in Toews Team Central jersey and Theo in a little Team Canada jersey with Toews on the back, the caption reading “Never thought I’d see this day”. Jaden would later roll his eyes and Jonathan would later get in touch with Eddy so he could order a print of it for his nightstand.

When Jonathan scored, the camera panned up to the box, showing Jaden cheering and pumping Theo’s fist for him, the baby laughing, making Jonathan’s smile practically split his face in two, delightedly surprised to see Theo was wearing his name as well.

After the game Jonathan skated over to where Jaden stood on the bench with Theo on his hip.

“You put him in my jersey?”

“Well, it doesn’t have that awful logo on it and I figured that your family should be showing their support for you.”

“My family?”

“Don’t look so surprised. You are Theo’s father and there’s something between us that could maybe be explored a little more thoroughly.”

Jonathan smiled down at the Omega, who quickly pressed his hand against his chest when the Alpha tried to move closer, “Don’t you look at me like that. Not here.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re in love with me or something.”

This time Jaden joined him in laughing at the callback to the night before, before fisting his hand in Jonathan’s jersey and pulling him down to give him a quick kiss and then pushing him away.

“Can I …” Jonathan trailed off.

“You don’t have to ask if you can skate with your son.” Jaden rolled his eyes, easily transferring Theo to Jonathan and watching as Jonathan started gliding away.

“I’m proud of you, mama.” Rob commented, seeming to pop up out of nowhere next to Jaden.

“Why?” Jaden laughed.

“Because you’re choosing happiness.” Rob replied, “And he clearly adores you, not just because of Teddy but because your unique brand of difficult is apparently attractive to him.”

“He’s not terrible.”

“And you two definitely make cute pups.”

“That’s not a factor.”

“But it’s a plus.”

“Go make out with your mate.”

Rob laughed but hopped over the bench and grabbed Brady.

Jaden shook his head and laughed to himself as he watched the couple, Brady paranoid his dad was going to show up and Rob not giving a damn. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Jonathan appearing in front of him.

“Where’s Theo?”

“Parayko has him.”

“Didn’t feel like hovering?”

“You trust him. That’s enough.” Jonathan held out his hand, “Come skate with me.”

“I don’t have my skates.” Jaden rolled his eyes.

“The perfect excuse to carry you.”

“No one carries me.”

“Maybe we should change that.”

Jaden sighed, but looked around, contemplating the risk factor. Sure, the guys were distracted right now but that could change on a dime, especially for those who didn’t have Theo distracting them. 

“On your back.” Jaden finally agreed, figuring that was the safest bet when it came to humiliating pictures.

Jonathan laughed but turned around, letting Jaden hop on before speed across the ice.

“Holy shit!” the Omega hissed out, tightening his grip on the Alpha, flipping off Eddy who was the first to notice and the first to pull out his phone, “You drop me, I swear to God I will make you miserable for the rest of your life.”

“As long as I’m with you, that’s impossible.” Jonathan responded, shooting a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

“You think I’ve been difficult, you have not seen difficult.”

“Calm down, babe,” Jonathan replied, “I won’t drop you.”

“I’m trusting you.”

Jonathan grinned widely at those words.

“Don’t go getting sappy on me.” Jaden rolled his eyes, “I think we’ve had enough sappy to last us several weeks.”

“I was thinking…. Kaner is staying at your place tonight and - only if you’re comfortable with it, of course - but maybe he can watch Theo and we can try dinner again.”

Jaden hooked his chin over Jonathan’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck, “I would like that.”

Jonathan grinned widely, making his way over to Patrick.

The night passed too quickly and all too soon Jonathan and Patrick were packing up the car to head back to Chicago.

“Send me your schedule.” Jaden instructed, “I’ll try to find overlapping free time for me and Teddy to get up to Chicago.”

“I’ll send it as soon as I get home.” Jonathan promised.

Picking up Theo, he said, “I’m gonna miss you, buddy, but we’ll talk soon. Don’t go getting too big on me, okay?”

“Da.” Theo sighed, tucking his face into Jonathan’s neck.

Jonathan and Jaden shared a wide-eyed look.

“Did he just try to say…” Jonathan breathed out.

“Either that or he’s picking up some Russian.” Jaden grinned, nuzzling Theo he said, “I’m so proud of you, baby!”

Jonathan held Theo close for another five minutes, whispering to him the entire time. Before he passed him over to Kaner for his best friend to say goodbye and so he could say goodbye to Jaden he said, “You look after your mama. He’s stubborn and would never admit that he needs help, but he does sometimes. I love both of you with all my heart.”

“I can look after myself.” Jaden’s tone was gentle as Jonathan placed his hands on the Omega’s hips.

“I know you can.” Jonathan grinned, “But if you ever feel like you need help, just give me a call.”

“I want you to know that between that night and last night...there was no one. I didn’t even want there to be someone…. I think I love you.”

“Well, I know I love you.” Jonathan grinned down, knowing how hard it was for Jaden to say those words.

Jaden pulled him down for a kiss before pulling away, “Call me when you get home.”

“I will.”

“And be careful.”

“Baby, you’re stuck with me.”

Jaden just rolled his eyes, shoving Jonathan playfully and taking Theo back from Patrick.

Jonathan kissed both of them again before getting in the car, not watching as he pulled out of the driveway, knowing that if he looked back he would tear up, or decide to stay. 

Jaden waited until the car was out of sight before heading back inside, the house feeling emptier without Jonathan. 

Looking down at Theo, who was looking at the door with sad eyes, he sighed, “Yeah, buddy, I miss him, too.”


End file.
